


回声壁

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 朱白衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *刺客信条paro*古代线朱厚照x裴文德；现代线朱一龙x白宇*世界观简述（玩过AC的朋友们请跳过此项）：刺客信条系列分为两大对立阵营：圣殿骑士和刺客。本篇古代线设定为中国明朝正德年间，锦衣卫属当时官方的圣殿骑士组织，裴文德设定为锦衣卫指挥使。另有《刺客信条编年史·中国篇》女主角邵云客串。现代线中abstergo工业为现代圣殿骑士组织的影子公司，暗中通过仪器animus让实验体进入虚拟环境和先祖同步来读取基因记忆。





	1. Chapter 1

早年网络上流行着一则荤段子，说喝醉酒屁股痛，这笑话白宇听过也笑过，万万没想到这种事有一天发生在自己身上的时候，他是怎么也笑不出来了。  
他捂着头，努力搜刮着昨晚醉倒之前残存的一些记忆。大学毕业，同寝四年的兄弟们就要各奔前程，一顿散伙饭吃得哭哭笑笑，他这么一个酒量平平的，中途就不省人事了。  
再醒来时就在这儿，一个陌生的白房子，衣服被从头到脚换过了，屁股还很痛。  
白宇挣扎着站起来，感官一项一项回到他身上，这时他能感觉到痛的不止是屁股，全身肌肉都像是被离心机甩过一般酸痛。当他绕着四四方方的房间挪了一圈之后，他得出了一个结论：这房间根本没有门。  
在失身和失去人身自由的艰难抉择中，白宇宁可他失去的是前者。  
在他检查完毕确认肚子里没有少一个腰子时候，雪白的墙面无声打开，从里面走出几个统一制服的大汉，白宇刚要质问，看到他们的体格又乖乖地闭上了嘴。  
阅片无数的白宇当然知道，傻逼死于话多定律，这种时候，机智的主角都会选择苟一下。  
其实他一点也不想当主角，他只是个死宅大学狗，既不是什么高官富豪的儿子，也没有特异功能，更没有目击什么黑道大佬的非法交易。为啥找上他？  
白宇被大汉们轻松架走，带到一个更开阔的空间。一位穿着白大褂的知性美女坐着仿佛已经等了他很久，白宇没有傻到以为这是什么美女医生play，综合他看过的这么多电影小说，白宇得出了最有可能的结论：这伙人在搞人体实验。这个看上去温柔美丽的大姐姐，怕是下一秒就要变身章鱼博士，把他和什么狮子老虎杂交，做成新一代奇美拉。  
“救命——”  
虽然明知道这时候他叫破了喉咙也不会有人来救他，但人类的求生欲就是这么神奇。白宇颤抖着叫出声，杨蓉被他吓了一跳，立刻横了他一眼。白宇揪着衣领往后退，一套“你再过来我就叫人了”的标准动作。杨蓉不为所动，揪着他领子一针直插后脖子，干脆利落。  
白宇颈椎一阵刺痛，失去反抗能力（本来也没有），眼睁睁地看着自己被一个女人弄到实验台上，在他身边绕来绕去连接了很多电线。白宇手脚冰凉，觉得自己大概马上就要死了，想到父母和家里的狗子，鼻头一酸流下泪来。  
杨蓉看他哭了，哈哈笑起来，“剧情解说是我最讨厌的环节，所以我只说一遍，你最好每个字都听清楚。”  
白宇哭得稀里哗啦，很多东西没听懂，却还是尽力把她每个字都记住了。  
杨蓉隶属于abstergo工业，他们公司专门负责寻找与古人基因高度匹配的后裔，通过现在连接在他身上的这台叫做“animus”的仪器，使志愿者与其先祖进行同步。  
白宇尽可能地去理解她的话：“就是穿越？”  
“意识穿越，你也可以这么理解吧。”杨蓉打开仪器，白宇所有的生命体征、基因信息全部呈现在屏幕上，“实验体933号，同步对象，中国明朝，锦衣卫指挥使，裴文德。”  
她的手悬在启动开关上，转过脸对着白宇：“最后一个问题。”  
如果有选择机会，他一个问题也不想问，他现在就想走。白宇问出眼下最要紧的一件事：“我在那里死了会怎么样？”  
杨蓉像是早就料到他会这样问似的，或许白宇也不是第一个这样问她的人。  
“那就别死。”说完，她按下了按钮。

白宇意识有一瞬间混沌，周围环境有一瞬间分崩离析，又重新聚拢。  
等到他眼睛再次聚焦之时，发现自己依然仰面躺着，只是目之所及再不是实验室令人恐惧的天花，而是雕梁画栋的穹顶，他疑惑了半晌，却听得一个低沉男音，在他身旁近处响起。  
“裴卿，你今日太不专心。”  
白宇，或者说裴文德，微微转侧脸，入眼是一位极为漂亮的小公子，桃花精魅一般的眼睛，正直勾勾地望着他。  
白宇听见自己嘴里发出的声音：“陛下……”  
朱厚照爱怜地抚摸着他的脸，下手却不留情，直接把他双手都捆在床头柱上。  
白宇看看这人身上的龙袍，又看看床头床顶的龙纹，顿时懵逼了。  
9102年了，他居然还在玩穿越的烂梗，头一回穿，还就穿到了明武宗的龙床上。这一定是他的这位先祖裴文德，在耍他吧。  
白宇心说我一个生在红旗下长在新时代的好青年，岂能忍受这种封建社会的糟粕荼毒，虽说这小皇帝生得吧如花似玉，可他白宇真的不想和他结龙阳之好，不行不行，士可杀不可辱。他的手是被禁锢住了，可腿脚还是自由的，白宇抬腿就想踹走小皇帝，突然大脑一阵轰鸣，响起警报——  
“严重警告：裴文德不会做出此项行为！如擅自采取反常的行为方式，将失去同步！”  
警报响了足足三遍，等白宇从震撼中回神，他抬起的腿，已经自动自觉地环住了皇帝的腰。  
为什么这么熟练！我的祖宗！白宇欲哭无泪，想到这些事本来就是历史上曾经发生过的，他既没想法也没能力改变什么，只能做个历史的旁观者，想到此节，他也就不再挣扎了，既来之则安之，且看看他老祖宗和这小皇帝之间到底是怎么一回事吧。  
朱厚照哼笑一声，像是对他的主动讨好非常满意，“好乖，可我还是要罚你的。”说完俯下身去亲了亲他的嘴，“你且猜猜，自己为什么受罚，若猜中了，我就少罚一些。”  
白宇啥都不知道，他只想哭，想回家，想妈妈。  
朱厚照不知从哪拿出一只羽毛笔来，裴文德献祭般敞开身体，他是练武之人，自然比养尊处优的皇帝结实些。可他却没有任何反抗的意识，任凭对方朝两边拉开他的亵衣，露出紧实匀称的肌肉来。  
朱厚照笑眯眯地，逗猫似的用羽毛搔他下巴，轻柔的羽毛沿着脖子一路下滑，在他前胸流连不去。裴文德咬着下唇，兀自忍耐着痒意，朱厚照见状变本加厉，直接拿羽毛来回搔他乳尖，非要弄得他喘出声来才好。裴文德的乳头周围被拨弄得起了一圈小疙瘩，颤颤巍巍挺立起来。  
朱厚照玩够了这处，羽毛继续往下，直往他双腿中间而去。在鼠蹊部绕了一圈，终于听见裴文德颤抖的呻吟。  
朱厚照龙心大悦，舔舔他的耳朵：“卿卿，叫得真好听，再叫一声，嗯？”  
那羽毛在裴文德男根上骚扰还不够，还要钻进他臀缝里那羞处，搔得他穴口发痒，身体深处却涌起羞耻的欲望来。  
“哭了？可怜的小东西。好了好了，不为难你了，哭得我心都疼了。”朱厚照赶紧搂上他，蹭蹭他的脸，“你方才喊我‘陛下’，我不高兴，你喊我‘相公’，我才高兴。”  
裴文德羞得无地自容，他的皇帝陛下平日里就是个没约束的，床笫之间更是放浪形骸，什么荤话都敢说。裴文德柔顺地张开口，任他舌头在嘴里挑逗，拱起腰更方便他蘸了油膏的手指在穴内搅弄。  
“心肝儿，我来了。”  
裴文德配合地抬起腰，感觉粗大的龙根顶开后穴肏了进来。  
这宝穴如丝如缎，如小嘴一般吸吮着他的阳具，朱厚照肏得实在得趣。他的裴卿虽一贯克己，在床上的表现却可爱得紧，每回被他肏得狠了，眼圈都红红的，情动时甚至还会抱着他。朱厚照不怕他逾矩，独独怕他心里有事不说，最最爱他意乱情迷之际这种平日里没有的举动，能让他心都化了。  
裴文德要什么，他都给，朱厚照怕就怕他什么都不要。

白宇昏蒙蒙的，还没从被男人操了这件事当中醒过味儿来。虽然很清楚朱厚照操的人是裴文德，但他和裴文德感官完全同步，那种感觉太可怕了，就好像你是你自己又不是你自己。最可怕的地方是，他一点都不觉得难受或者难堪。  
完了，他不会被操一操就变成基佬了吧？  
不过仔细想想这波也不亏，对方好歹也是个皇帝，古时候多少人削尖了脑袋想爬上龙床呢，他这一空降就在龙床上，妥妥的天命局啊。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
入乡随俗好些天，白宇也算摸到了一些门道。  
比如他在这个世界里也不是完全没有自主能力，吃喝拉撒睡这种小事他还是能做主的，只是一些影响他人命数和历史进程的事就不行。可惜的是animus只能把他的身体与先祖同步，并不能把记忆也共享，他不了解裴文德的过去是什么样的，只能从他的行为方式上反向推测一二。  
在听了无数遍毫无感情的系统警告之后，他也算是摸透了裴文德的行事准则。只有一条：唯皇帝独尊。  
朱厚照要他的人，他就献上他自己。  
朱厚照让他杀人，他就把自己变成最锋利的刀。  
清夜月朗，本不是杀人的好时节。微风吹拂，一种几不可闻的声响，“嗒”、“嗒”、“嗒”……原来是人口中淌出的血，落在草叶上发出的动静。那死人歪倒在地，双目不瞑，方才咽气。  
裴文德甩净绣春刀，还刀入鞘。从出刀到收刀，干净利落，没有一丝多余的动作。  
“裴大人，实在好刀法。”  
裴文德不言不语，瞥了眼说话的太监，眼神之冷血，仿佛自千年的寒冰中淬出。  
此一时大太监刘瑾大权在握，内厂权势滔天，就连锦衣卫和东西两厂也在他们的监察范围内。如果刘瑾与皇帝一条心，那还好说，可他偏是个口蜜腹剑之辈。早就视裴文德为眼中钉，如若没有皇帝偏爱，怕是早就被他扣上莫须有的罪名弄死上万次了。不过，反过来说，若不是圣恩正隆，刘瑾又岂会把他一个区区锦衣卫武将放在眼里。  
这种明里暗里都是杀机的场合，白宇是绝对应付不来的，于是他十分自觉地闭上了嘴，进入托管模式，权当看一场5d沉浸式电影了。他的灵魂在这具冷血的身体里瑟瑟发抖，刀捅穿那人身体的时候，在骨骼上擦过的感觉让他头皮发麻。不管怎么说，这是白宇第一次杀人，不是游戏，不是电影，而是真的活生生一条性命就这样断送在他的手上。现代社会绝大部分的人，一辈子都不可能有这种体验。任何一个理智尚存的好人，都不可能平静地面对这个事实。  
夤夜时分裴文德回到住所，他已很习惯这种半夜出去杀人的差事，合衣往榻上一躺就睡。白宇灵魂震动了一路，还没完全回过神来，浑浑噩噩到天明。  
正是半梦半醒，神思混沌之际，被一位内官摇醒了。  
“裴大人！都什么时辰了，您还睡呐！裴大人！”  
裴文德惊醒，就要摸刀。  
那内官又尖声道：“陛下今日又罢朝，正发着脾气四处寻你。”  
裴文德正打算沐浴更衣前去觐见，只听得院里刷刷跪倒一片，转瞬间明黄色龙袍下摆已拂过门槛，裴文德赶忙跪地行礼。  
“抬起头来。”朱厚照半点不见外，直接往他榻上一横，“上来陪我睡觉。”  
裴文德依旧跪着：“求陛下容臣先沐浴……”  
朱厚照狡黠一笑，故意逗他：“只是睡觉，裴卿以为我要作甚？”  
裴文德耳根子发热，朱厚照哈哈大笑，一把搂住他滚上床，埋在他脖子里嗅了嗅，“那帮老头子烦死了，早晚砍了他们。裴卿，这事就着你去帮我办。”  
裴文德知道他孩子心性又上来了，劝解道：“文臣大人们也是为社稷。”  
“烦了我一晚上，觉都没得睡……”朱厚照咬字逐渐含糊，竟真搂着裴文德睡过去了。  
裴文德不动，像一具石像，像一段木头，任他抱着。尽管他心里一直有�个很强烈的愿望，想要回抱住对方，可是那怎么可以呢？他可是皇帝陛下呀。高高在上，对他来说就如天神一般。陛下可以荒唐，他不可以。  
朱厚照睡了多久，他就僵了多久。  
白宇是一点也不懂古人的脑筋，他本来觉得裴文德对朱厚照有情意在，这种机会应该不会放过，可他又开始玩什么123木头人cos人型抱枕。裴文德那份卑微到泥地里的倾慕，他怎么会懂得呢。  
白宇自然不会去找死，反正知道今天不用屁股疼，他还挺高兴的。  
事实证明他还是太甜了，对朱厚照这位皇帝的秉性也不甚了解，明武宗荒淫无度白日宣淫这种事，古今中外多少正史野史写遍了，实在没什么稀奇的。  
也只有在这种时候，白宇才有机会仔细看看朱厚照的脸。毕竟在穿着衣服的场合，裴文德总是恪守君臣之礼，不肯多抬一下头的。白宇不知道别的皇帝是不是也长得这么好看，这位小朱陛下，五官实在漂亮，妥妥的小鲜肉一个，搁在他们那儿，那是要进娱乐圈的。  
在一下一下规律的肉体撞击声中，白宇感觉自己灵魂出了壳，飞到屋子上空。自从来到这个世界，他第一次从这个视角看裴文德，他有着和自己极为相似的脸庞，和长长的头发，看到他情难自已时，终于伸手抱住了他的皇帝陛下。白宇看着床上交媾的两人，他们的动作变得很慢，最后仿佛定格了一般。他的视界轰然变暗。  
白宇突然意识到这就是所谓的失去同步。意识彻底抽离大脑之前，他最后一个念头是，老子他妈的居然被人给操死了。

白宇才24岁，年轻力壮，家庭幸福，长辈都健在。因此他还没有认认真真考虑过死这一回事，没有想过每个人终将面对的死亡，更没有想过他自己会以什么方式离开这个世界。可无论如何都不该是这种方式，这么荒唐，简直像一个报纸中缝里的无聊笑话。  
白宇是真的以为自己会死，失去同步=死，他深信不疑。所以当他再一次看到杨蓉不怀好意的笑容时，居然差点哭出来。  
“你是第一个坚持到三小时以上的，基因匹配度高果然给力。”  
白宇还没完全从大明朝回来，他的一部分留在那里了。他缓慢地坐起来，摸着酸痛的后颈，后知后觉地捕捉到杨蓉话里的关键。  
“你说三小时？”  
简直不可思议，他在那里至少过了三天，以至于他现在产生了非常疲劳的感觉。他吃饭睡觉，杀人做爱，那些事明明都是真实发生了的。怎么可能只过去三个小时？  
“同步后时间流速与现实世界不同，你的反应是正常的。”杨蓉记录好实验数据，决定看在这个实验体匹配度够高还算好使的份上，对他和颜悦色一些，“你现在应该去补充能量，然后睡一觉恢复体力。”  
白宇竟然还产生了一丝荒谬的担忧，他离开了，裴文德和小皇帝那边会怎么样。又立刻想到，那些事早已在几百年前发生过了的，他在或不在，他们该怎么样还怎么样。真是把自己困傻了。  
睡了沉沉的一觉，他居然做了一个离奇的梦。  
在梦里他的身体变得十分矮小，大概只有桌子那么高，从屋里的陈设来看，他应该在古代。  
他擦桌子，擦干净了桌子又去擦窗。从大大的窗子望出去，外面是满园春色，姹紫嫣红，真好看呐。心里却总有个声音在斥责他：皇宫中的景色不是罪臣之子可以欣赏的。于是他又低下了头，一心一意擦起窗子来。  
“殿下！太子殿下！求您慢点！小心啊！”宫人的喊声由远及近，同时传入白宇的耳朵的，还有小孩儿撒欢的笑声，金铃似的，那样阳光，那样洒脱。  
他不敢抬头，专心致志，仿佛整个天地只剩下了眼里这扇窗似的。  
“来人呐！太子殿下落水啦！救命啊！”  
白宇猛地抬起头，见到池边一阵人头攒动的混乱。在他考虑明白之前，身体已经先一步跳出窗子，向池边飞奔过去。  
噗通一声，冰冷的水从四面八方涌向他，他顾不上这刺骨寒冷，拼了命地朝湖心扑腾不止的那双手划去。  
水可真冷啊，冻得他动作都不利索了，白宇急得恨不得再生出两副手脚来帮着划。终于他抓住了那人的手，抱住他的身体，奋力朝岸边拖。他从来没有感觉这池子有这么大，岸有这样远。  
他看到有人也下了水，朝他们这里划过来。终于他手里一轻，他们把人接走了。  
白宇闭上眼睛之前，听到有人说：“万幸太子殿下平安无事……”  
不知怎么的，他一睁眼，场景又变得完全不同了。他跪在地上，周围有很多人和他一样跪在地上，这些人的身份和他一样，都是罪臣家眷。  
“听闻你们之中有人舍命救了太子。”一个威严的声音响起，“是谁？”  
白宇心里高兴，想抬头，想说就是我啊，可是他的姨母死死地摁着他的脖子，不让他抬头。  
“不要出头，好孩子，不能出头啊。”白宇听到她惊慌失措地在他耳边絮语。  
他不懂，但是他会听姨母的话，虽然他的心里还是很难过。  
皇帝发问过了很久，没有一个人敢回话。这些罪奴统统把头压得低低的，恨不得能低到地里去，教人看都看不见才好。  
一双蹬着四爪金蟒靴的小脚来回在这跪倒的一片中穿行。  
突然身着明黄袍子的小孩一把抱住他，白宇差点叫出声来。小太子笑得就像外面的日头一样明亮，“找到你啦！”  
白宇惊恐得像一只鹌鹑，他听见太子说：“父皇，我喜欢这个，我喜欢他。”  
那一瞬间他觉得自己应该是很开心的。  
白宇睁开眼睛，看到abstergo公司的三角形标记，才确认自己真的醒来了。他非常确定凭他的文艺细胞根本做不出这样情节连贯逻辑通顺的梦，唯一的解释是，同步的过程中，他把属于裴文德的一部分记忆也同步过来了。  
白宇忽然有一些明白裴文德了。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
白宇正式开始了他的小白鼠生活，按时作息，比他上学时不知道要养生多少倍，至少没有再沉迷游戏打通宵这种事情了。不过他怀疑这次以后，他对什么游戏都没兴趣了，毕竟真刀真剑动过了，连人都亲手杀过了，阈值被无限抬高，电子游戏小打小闹又算得了什么。  
只是不知道还会不会有以后了。他不知道这些人的最终目的，但他直觉不是请他来体验新技术的，这背后一定藏着更深的阴谋，眼下信息量太少了，根本无从推测起。可这一切总会结束的吧，结束之后，他的人生还能回到正常的轨道吗？  
白宇现在知道失去同步不会死，但后遗症还是很明显的，每次非正常退出后他的脑仁就跟爆炸一样疼。可显然abstergo不是请他来度假的，每天准点他都得到试验区登陆animus，继续他的大明王朝多日游。身体机能适应之后，他现在可以上线一整天，换算过来的话，他会在那边待数月甚至更久。  
这种情况带来了另一个后遗症，白宇越来越搞不清自己到底是哪朝哪代人了，甚至在现实世界出现了认知混乱的情况。有的时候他认为自己就是裴文德，不自觉地开始遵循古人的行止习惯。意识到这一点的白宇感觉到恐惧，不由得想到那些在他之前来到这里的所谓志愿者，下场都是什么，不会一个个都疯着出去了吧？  
其实严格意义上他大概只被软禁了一周，可是从心理层面来说他已经成为明朝常驻居民将近一年，内心深处对于裴文德的认同感强到了一定程度，刚开始的时候他还会暗自吐槽吐槽，现在则几乎没有这种情况了。或者说，现在在面对某种棘手情况的时候，他做出的抉择往往和裴文德是一模一样的。  
正因如此，他对朱厚照的感情也日益复杂起来。

裴文德的日常生活完全以皇上为中心，负责皇帝的安全，为他清扫朝堂中的障碍，三不五时的，还要帮他疏解性欲。  
受过现代教育的白宇当然明白是个人都有各种欲望，可是皇帝是不能有的。历史上哪位帝王若是流连后宫，对他的评价就是昏君。朱厚照从小修习帝王心术，偏偏他本人对当皇帝这事没半点兴趣，与极度重视礼数的文官集团之间常常剑拔弩张。  
朱厚照为何偏宠刘瑾，将他纵得不知天高地厚，难道他不知道刘瑾是什么货色吗？无非也就是因为只有刘瑾不会每回见了他都提些礼制法度，让他扫兴罢了。  
满朝文武皆知朱厚照在宫中设有豹房，平时下了朝也不去临幸后宫嫔妃，反而是在豹房的胡姬那里醉生梦死，甚至连奏折都搬去那处批阅，荒唐至极。  
却只有裴文德知道，批奏折确有其事，而那些胡姬不过放着好看，陛下连碰都没碰过。余下的精力，统统发泄在他一个人身上了。  
豹房内有一妙处，朱厚照亲自题字云阶月地，是因水汽氤氲，置身其中仿若仙台。这地方你管它叫浴池也好，就裴文德来说，此处几乎就是他的卧室，因为朱厚照常常在这里与他行房。  
“啊……嗯……”也不知是不是雾气遮蔽了羞耻心，裴文德在这儿要比别处放得开些，不再咬死了嘴唇不出声。  
朱厚照被他的喘叫声搞得龙根梆硬，身下的裴文德双唇红肿，微微翕开。朱厚照舔舔他唇上和唇边的两颗痣，满面痴色。  
那穴肉像有魔力似的紧紧嘬着他，每回抽出时竭尽所能地挽留，在他重新顶入时愉悦又柔顺地贴上来，直将他吸得头顶发麻，仿佛置身极乐世界。  
“卿卿，我好快活……你可舒爽？”朱厚照的阳具来回蹭过他穴内秘处，引得裴文德身子抽颤不止，口中泄出的呻吟声越发撩人。  
火烫的脖子贴上来，这时候的裴文德是最真实的，甚至有些放肆地来亲他，两条腿主动缠上来，抬腰迎合，想让他进得更深些。  
朱厚照知他情动，勾起唇角，把这些讨好照单全收，含着他的唇珠，柔声哄道：“说些好听的。”  
裴文德意乱情迷，脑子一热，居然对着他喊出儿时的昵称：“哥哥……”  
这一声喊得杵在体内的器具竟又胀大了几分，裴文德的只觉后穴被撑得满满当当。霎时间毁天灭地般的情潮吞没了他，有一刹那他忘记了什么君君臣臣，色胆包了天，盘着腿蹭朱厚照的后背，催他：“快些、求你快些……哥哥。”  
朱厚照猛地攥住他双手摁在耳侧，在他身上大力挞伐起来，每一下楔入都要比上一下更深，像是恨不得破骨入血，同他合二为一似的。  
云收雨歇，裴文德靠在池边还未回神，朱厚照从身后贴近，嘴唇在他脖子附近流连。裴文德的皮肤好像江南进贡的上好丝绸一样顺滑，蒙上水珠之后更夺人睛目，朱厚照痴迷地一遍遍抚摸，忽然有个想法跃入脑海。  
西域盛产葡萄酒，酒液绛红澄澈，与本土产的酒水大有不同，需以夜光杯作酒器，佐以光照，煞是好看。朱厚照从来不是个墨守成规的，他偏不爱那玉匠精雕细琢的夜光杯，当世任何一种酒器，都抵不上他独有的这一盏。  
琼浆玉液缓缓流下，不是流进朱厚照的嘴里，而是汇聚于裴文德的锁骨凹陷处，那地方竟真像个小碗似的承接住了。朱厚照眉开眼笑，欢喜得很，还未饮酒仿佛已然醉了。  
盈满后溢出的酒自前胸淌下，留下一线淡红色水痕。朱厚照上前品了品他被酒液浸染的乳尖，舔一舔不够，还要反复细品。裴文德微颤，不敢动，生怕动作大了把肩上的酒都洒了。  
朱厚照像个顽劣的孩童，偏偏选在这时以指插入他后穴，双指搅动，渐分。裴文德头昏脑涨，感觉到方才他灌入体内的精水正在手指的拨弄下缓缓流出，化入水中。水面上朱厚照含着他乳珠逗弄不止，水面之下的情形更不堪入目。裴文德咬住下唇，却阻止不了逐渐抬头的阳物。  
朱厚照舔舔形状精致的锁骨，含一口酒，拽着他的发使他头后仰，将酒液哺入他口中。那酒果真异香扑鼻，不知是因为饮不惯这异域佳酿，还是嘴里极具侵略性的舌头，裴文德顿觉酒劲上头，目眩神迷。  
美酒早已饮尽，唇舌却似用黏胶合住了一般，你来我往，颇为得趣。  
一声细不可闻的惊呼打破了这片旖旎。  
“什么人！？”裴文德几个跨步上前，从缭绕的水汽之中探手抓出一名胡姬来。  
裴文德浑身寒毛耸立，惊魂未定。他竟沉湎声色，失职至此，若是来者真是刺客……  
“臣万死。”他朝皇帝跪下来，头叩得低低的，身体的颤抖几不可见。  
可朱厚照看得清楚。  
“你起来。”  
裴文德不动。  
“朕叫你起来。”  
裴文德心中一痛，他知道这是对方濒临发怒的表现。平时私下对他都是你我相称，他劝告过多次于礼不合，若是被朝臣知道了恐怕又是一桩烦心事，可朱厚照是从来听不进的，肆意妄为惯了。  
那胡姬匍匐在地楚楚可怜，用胡语哭喊着什么，还想去扯龙袍下摆。朱厚照撩袍避过，看也不看一眼。  
“来人，拖下去，杖责八十。还有，让她闭嘴。”  
裴文德瞳孔微缩，垂首不语，听着侍卫入内，将那吱哇乱叫的胡姬嘴一堵，三下五除二拖出殿外。  
下巴被温暖的手扣住，抬起，朱厚照笑盈盈地重新将他揽入怀中，“扰了你我兴致，该杀。”  
殿外响起沉闷的敲击声。  
“不过是个舞姬……”裴文德觉得杖杀这样一个人，不值当。  
朱厚照将下巴抵在他肩上，百无聊赖地玩弄他的发梢。  
“有人把手伸得太长，就只好斩了。”  
朱厚照的手和语气明明都是温柔缱绻的，可他的眼神，冷如寒铁。

仿佛一夕之间，大太监刘瑾的往日罪状一桩桩曝露于天光之下，每日朝议的主题都是弹劾刘瑾。朱厚照端坐龙椅之上，听得漫不经心，光是看这些老东西吵得面红耳赤的样子，倒还有趣些。  
“奴婢忠心耿耿，日月可鉴啊陛下！”刘瑾匍匐在地，声泪俱下。  
“朕知你忠心，可如今民怨沸腾，那些文臣天天朝朕施压，朕也别无他法。”朱厚照瞥了他一眼，不咸不淡地说，“掌司礼监秉笔太监刘瑾革职查办，内厂事务，暂且移交西厂谷大用吧。”  
刘瑾涕泗横流，嘴上谢主隆恩，暗地里已然起了杀心。  
这头朱厚照一手喂大的狼，终于要反噬其主了。

是夜，锦衣卫奉旨处决内厂一干人等。院门锁死，惨叫声飘不出院墙，绣春刀出，血光冲天。  
裴文德穿着一身血衣，仿佛地狱走出的罗刹，独自走过森冷长街。这是内行厂的血，是刘瑾的血，昨日还荣宠加身，今日陛下亲下诏命，杀。  
裴文德的手很冷。方才厮杀时有人拼死抵抗，砍伤了他的手臂，血顺着手臂流下来，流了满手，这是他的血。他等不及包扎止血，只想速速回去复命。  
树摇影动。  
裴文德的步速渐慢，手也慢慢地按上腰间的刀柄。  
树影和道旁的房屋阴影中无声无息地走出八道人影。裴文德不动，他们也不动，唯有落叶不识趣地上下翻飞。  
一滴汗从裴文德的鬓角挂落。随之一同落地的，还有他指尖滴落的鲜血。  
就是这一瞬。  
双方不约而同冲出，裴文德双手持刀，挑落眉心间的树叶，同时架住劈向他的柳叶刀，铮然声动。  
对方八人所持武器各有不同，架开了致命一刀，避过了致命一剑，却防不住四面八方而来的攻击。裴文德心道今日恐怕不能善了，杀手们懂得配合，也不急着取他性命，左一剑右一刀，想将他耗死。西厂没有此等高手，这些人要么是东厂，要么是内厂所派。  
尽力避过了所有杀招，小伤添了不少，突然裴文德心头一冷，关键时刻血让他的掌心打滑，刺尖斜着自他腹部刺入，再进两寸，就捅破心脏。  
执刺的手却不再使力了。  
裴文德抬头看那将要取他性命之人，却见那人双目圆睁，流出两行血泪来，继而是耳、鼻、口，最后瘫软在地，竟七窍流血而死。静静站在他身后的，是一道身披斗篷的似鬼黑影。  
同一时刻，两侧屋檐上落下数道鬼魅般的身影，剩余七名杀手还未及反应过来就断了气，死法与之前那人别无二致。  
裴文德从交战伊始便提着的一口气，此时涣散了，失去了意识。

醒转时裴文德第一反应就是抽刀。  
被绣春刀架在脖子上，还能不为所动的人，当世恐怕也找不出几个。  
“阁下何人？”裴文德失血太多面色惨白，可他的手还是很稳，刀刃稳稳地抵着那女子的脖颈，再进一毫，即刻毙命。  
邵云平静得不像一个马上就要身首异处的人，她缓缓地说道：“圣火教，刺客，暗杀者。我们的名字有很多，看你喜欢哪一个。”  
裴文德认为她在玩文字游戏，直指问题核心：“你们效忠于谁？”  
“我们躬耕于黑暗，却侍奉光明。”说完这句，邵云转过身面对裴文德，而他的绣春刀无法再动一下。  
因为锋利的袖剑已经悄无声息地抵上他的后颈，裴文德知道，他只要轻举妄动哪怕一下，这短小的利刃将会穿透他的脑颅，他的下场将会和那些七孔流血的杀手如出一辙。  
直到此刻他终于看清了邵云的正脸。裴文德曾杀过不少人，也见过不少恶人。却从来没有见过这样的眼神，仿佛普天之下的黑暗都融在了其中似的。  
“万物皆虚，万事皆允。”邵云盯着他，他感到自己如同被深渊凝视，“裴文德，你是个刺客。”

熟悉的解离感席卷一切，邵云的脸扭曲成像素。白宇在一阵炸裂的头痛中，猛然坐起来。  
等着他的不是杨蓉，或者说不是醒着的杨蓉。准确来说她不知道为什么昏死在地上，合理推测一下导致她现状的原因，应该就是眼前这个强行拔掉他和animus连接的男人。  
白宇只看了他一眼，一句话也说不出来。不是因为他太好看，而是因为那张脸……怎么和他的明朝姘头朱厚照一模一样啊！？  
白宇真的不知道这种情况招呼应该怎么打，“hi兄弟，我刚从你床上下来”——这样？  
显然对方并不认识他，不知道他们还有这层“床友”关系。不是白宇吹，如果对面是朱厚照本人，大概第一时间就要摁着他来一发的。  
大帅哥看了他一眼就不搭理了，专心在animus上一顿操作。白宇觉得气氛有点尴尬，正要搭讪，整幢建筑里齐齐传出警报声，拷贝数据的进度条也正好读到100%。  
“走吧。”他收起磁盘，一把薅起白宇，就往外跑。  
帅哥看着瘦，力气大得要死，白宇感觉自己像被命运的大手扼住后颈皮的猫，毫无反抗之力地跟着跑起来。  
神奇的事情发生了，四体不勤五谷不分的宅男白宇，此时此刻惊喜地发现，他居然跑得贼快！难道是因为察觉到危险临近，潜能爆发了不成。  
帅哥像是对此也挺意外，还抽出空看了他一眼，见他能跟上自己的速度，就松了手。  
白宇觉得此时此刻自己就是那追风的少年，两个人一路风驰电掣，将追兵远远甩在身后。跑了一会儿白宇终于感觉出不对：“兄弟，咱这是在往楼顶跑啊？”  
朱一龙笑了一声，也不说话，像是在嘲笑他终于反应过来了。白宇心想长得太美的果然都不是好东西。  
那些追兵大概也不急着追了，反正把人逼上楼顶，总归无处可逃。  
天台的风啊，如此喧嚣。白宇的心拔凉拔凉，累死累活地跟着这家伙跑上来，本以为有个什么直升机之类的大杀器，结果等着他的只有空荡荡的平台。  
早知道要被抓回去，他还跑个屁呀。白宇胸腔拉风箱一样喘得要死，后领又被人薅住了。  
“干、干什么！”很快白宇就凶不出来了，因为对方把他带到了天台边缘，多踏出一步，就是粉身碎骨了。  
“大哥有有有话好说！我我我叫白宇，我有爸爸妈妈！我还有一条小狗！！！”  
朱一龙又朝他笑了一下，这么近的距离加上这张脸，白宇突然晃了一下神，又有点分不清自己是谁了。  
就这一恍惚的瞬间，他就体会到了什么是超越过山车千倍，不，万倍的失重感。  
他坠楼了，他在飞速坠落，他就要死了。  
而那个抱着他一起跳楼的疯子，居然还在笑。  
白宇觉得自己已经灵魂出窍，神志不清了，极速坠落的过程使得整个世界都如快进般扭曲，他似乎还听见了一声鹰啸，也许只是他的错觉罢了。  
下落终于停止了，没有迸裂的脑浆和粉碎的四肢，他的眼睛还能看见蓝天，他的鼻子还能闻见花香。  
落进花丛激起的漫天飞花中，朱一龙笑着朝他递出手。  
这一刻白宇的心疯狂地跳动起来。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
这一个小时之内经历的所有事情都太超出白宇的常识范围了，他心里压着一百多个问题要问。什么是刺客？abstergo工业到底在干什么？为什么他可以从一百多层坠楼毫发无损？  
“你……你是AI吗？”白宇思来想去，却问了这么一个奇怪的问题，因为这就是白宇此时此刻的真实想法。  
朱一龙停下筷子，给了他一个“你是傻瓜吗”的眼神。白宇突然意识到自己确实问得很蠢，毕竟没见过谁家设计人工智能的时候还把“吃饭”这种多余行为加进去的。哦，他还特别爱吃虎皮尖椒，白宇早就发现了。  
所以回顾一下坠楼之后发生的事。像所有间谍电影里演的那样，白宇从来不知道原来地铁火车的闸机也能黑，他跟着朱一龙，没有买票也没有使用任何的身份证，就这样旁若无人地搭上高铁到了另外一个城市。此时他俩正坐在这个时间点唯一还营业的小饭店里，吃这顿早就过了钟点的晚饭。  
白宇想到了一个最优解，刚张嘴想说话，转念一想又闭嘴了，做贼心虚地环顾四周后，凑过去神秘兮兮地说：“我知道了，你是‘特殊部门’的。”  
朱一龙忽然被他突破社交距离有点不适，白宇做了个嘴上拉拉链的动作，完了还给他一个“放心吧我懂的”眼神，让他啼笑皆非。  
白宇没他那么好胃口，等着朱一龙把三碗都包圆下肚，才起身带他往后厨里走，进了库房，来到最后一列冰柜，打开后竟是个升降电梯。地下空间看上去比头顶的小饭馆高端太多，可白宇有点发虚，尤其是当他看到那两台老伙计animus，总有种刚离虎穴又入龙潭的感觉。  
为免他胡乱脑补，朱一龙开门见山：“我们是刺客。”  
这是白宇短期内第二次听到这个名词，他还捕捉到这句话的主语，“我们”。朱一龙伸腿踢了踢沙发，那一团乱糟糟的衣服毯子里，突然冒出个人声来：“怎么了怎么了！地震了吗！？”  
头上扣着耳机被朱一龙踹醒的人是伟栋，而跟在他们之后下来的这个大斌，也是刚才炒菜的厨子兼跑堂，如果没领会错误的话，他们都是刺客。  
接下来的科普时间，白宇只能瞠目结舌。根据他们的说法，全世界的刺客兄弟会最早可以追溯到公元前的托勒密王朝，在千百年的历史长河中，中东、地中海、美洲，还有中国，全世界各地都留传着无形者的精神。白宇顿时想到了那个行事诡秘的邵云，她应该就是明朝时的刺客兄弟会成员。  
与刺客组织形影相照的另一股势力——圣殿骑士，几乎历朝历代的中央政府都依托于它的势力，以巩固自身的统治。到了这一代，abstergo就是它在民间的化身。  
白宇全都明白了。  
“它们通过公立医院的体检系统，从基因库里筛选匹配率高的人，比如你，强行进行同步。”朱一龙注意到他说到这里时，白宇愤愤不平地直点头，忍不住笑了。  
“那他们的目的是什么？总不会是为了让人学历史吧？”能想到这一层，白宇其实已经在逐步接近真相了。  
“为了权力。”朱一龙唤醒显示器，屏幕上出现了旋转的金色球体，“伊甸碎片，也有人叫它苹果。”  
远古时期曾有一个更先进的文明占据过地球，先行者们使用伊甸碎片操纵人类的大脑，并在很长一段时间之内奴役着人类。在一次毁灭性打击之后，先行者灭绝，人类统治了地球，并将先行者奉作神祇。浩劫之后，伊甸碎片并未被摧毁，而是遗落在世界各地。人类社会和国家的概念逐步形成，政治带来了流血与纷争，战争开始周而复始地在这个星球各个角落重演，意识到这一点的人们也渐渐分裂为两个不同阵营：圣殿骑士与刺客。圣殿骑士期望复刻第一文明，像曾经的先行者那样通过伊甸碎片的力量控制全人类，从而达到和平。而刺客，为了有缺憾的人性与灵魂的自由而奋起反抗，他们信奉的只有一条：自由意志高于一切。  
“你的先祖裴文德，是一名伟大的刺客。”  
白宇忽然觉得有什么东西落到了肩上，它没有实质却有重量，这种东西叫使命感。  
“圣殿骑士们在找一样东西，所以他们找上了你，希望你带他们找到它。”  
“你说的是……”  
“一个苹果。”  
白宇知道从这一刻开始，不，早在圣殿骑士注意到他的那一刻，他的人生轨迹已经彻底改变，没有回头路了。回家躲起来没有用，躲在任何地方都没有用，他的基因决定了他生来就必须有立场，不是圣殿骑士就是刺客，A或B，二选一。他倒是想选平凡的普通人，对不起，不在待选列表中。

当个刺客很容易吗？  
是否像影视剧里演的那样，歃血为盟，月下盟誓。白宇不知道刺客组织有没有类似关公之类的祖师爷，是不是要拜一下，搞个入会仪式什么的。  
“少看肥皂剧。”伟栋拍拍他的肩，语重心长地说道。  
直到白宇躺到床上还有些难以置信。就这样？这就算是上了贼船了？呃，好像这个说法对老祖宗不太尊重。白宇心中默念着勿怪勿怪，想到断线之前裴文德同志也是被人莫名其妙拉上贼船，顿时有了一种惺惺相惜之感，好像他们的灵魂跨越了五百年重合了一样。  
却还有一个巨大的疑团压在白宇心口，就他这些天的观察来看，他老裴确实唯皇帝之命是从，忠心无二，难道后来他背叛了朱厚照？白宇心头有些发闷，朱厚照不是个好皇帝，言官骂他的文章能堆成山高，但他对裴文德确实是很好的。说恩爱好像完全不是那么回事，可是他一时又找不出什么别的词语来形容。  
除此之外白宇还纠结一点，从基因传承的角度，以科学的眼光考虑，朱一龙怎么看都是朱厚照的后裔没跑了。朱厚照生于帝王之家，统御圣殿骑士，又岂能料到他的后代成了一名刺客。  
这个小问题在第二天白宇得知朱一龙要和他同时同步animus的时候，变成了大问题。  
白宇心里有一句话，不知当讲不当讲。“不行，我得高能预警一下，等会儿你的信仰可能会受到冲击……”  
朱一龙熟门熟路地连好数据线，用眼神询问白宇。白宇立刻怂怂地捂住颈椎，怕他也和那妞一样来一招暴力插入，抢道：“我自己来，自己来！”  
看他手忙脚乱朱一龙暗地里偷笑，一边轻描淡写地说：“你是说朱厚照？”  
白宇一脸大写的震惊：“你知道！？”  
“我知道。”像是还嫌不够刺激，朱一龙继续用那种平淡的语气扔下一记重锤——  
“我一直在那儿。”  
这下好了，大问题变成了灾难。  
白宇心说操，他怎么没想到这种可能性呢。想到那些少儿不宜的画面，白宇瞬间红到脖子根。朱一龙看上去倒是很镇定，如果不是背转身，白宇也不会注意到他红到毛细血管都一清二楚的耳朵了。

天子一怒，伏尸百万，流血千里。  
朱厚照虽是个不怎么像样的皇帝，可他终究还是个皇帝，掌握着所有人的生杀大权。以往混归混，把朝堂当儿戏，把文武大臣耍着玩，可仔细想来，却并没有乱杀人的爱好。诸如杨廷和这些个肱股之臣，他厌烦归厌烦，总还是尊重的。就算言官们当着面骂他，也没见朱厚照因此砍过谁。  
他纵着刘瑾，不过当他是个玩物，图的是宦官不会像内阁那些整天板着脸的老头子将他从头管到脚。刘瑾贪财，结党营私，他是知道的，睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了。当他开始把主意打到朱厚照身上开始，他的日子基本就到头了。杖毙胡姬、削除职权，都是给他的警告，可是偏偏他是个一不做二不休的，脑筋动到锦衣卫这儿，裴文德差点死于他手。此举彻底触怒了朱厚照，也将他自己送上绝路。  
“凌迟。”  
这就是他赏赐给这位权极一时的大太监最后的殊荣。  
今日的早朝一反常态，没有了言官的慷慨陈词，朱厚照说完这句就宣布退朝，百官噤若寒蝉。  
下了朝他就直奔着一个地方去。  
裴文德还在卧床静养，许多皮肉刀伤倒是其次，关键是让人当胸杀了一刀，元气大伤。然而盘桓在他心中的事，使他无法高卧。  
邵云已将他的身世、他已故双亲未竟的事业统统对他和盘托出，应该继承遗志完成刺客的使命，还是继续对陛下效忠，裴文德的心里很乱。他知道他的陛下虽然不是什么治世明君，却也不是个暴君，从未滥杀无辜，甚至无心政治斗争，只是个贪玩的年轻人罢了。  
曾经裴文德对朱厚照起誓、也对自己立誓，此生只效忠于他一人。无论这件事最终会走向何种结果，裴文德都觉得是自己负了他。  
伤口火烧火燎的，心思又转个不停，连日没个好觉，时常胡思乱想着迷糊过去，又陡然清醒过来。裴文德半梦半醒打了个激灵，倒把搂着他的皇帝吓了一跳。  
朱厚照探探他额头，关切道：“梦魇了？”  
“龙哥……”裴文德发出不合时宜的声音。白宇好尴尬，原先不知道也就罢了，现在他知道了朱一龙就在那里，根本没法平常心了。  
“……小心失去同步。”从皇帝口中听到这样现代的词汇，违和感还是很强的。  
白宇拿裴文德的手比了个ok，再次进入挂机模式。  
“陛下。”内官在门外禀奏，“罪人刘瑾求见。”  
“不见。”  
“刘瑾说，只要对陛下说两个字，陛下一定会同意见他。”  
“死到临头，大言不惭。”朱厚照冷笑，“什么话？”  
“金柰。”  
不知所谓的两个字，却引发了在场的四个人心头同时一震。  
有趣的是没有一个人表现出来。

通往诏狱的路，连青石都泛着冷光，对于大多数人来说，这条就是通往幽冥地府的路。九五之尊朱厚照，此时正一步一步踩在这条路上。  
他要去见一个人。一个恶人，一个掌握了他内心最深秘密的恶人。  
任何一个正常人，进了锦衣卫的诏狱，都很难再保持人样了。朱厚照隔着牢笼看到毫无人样的刘瑾，没有恻隐。  
“弘治十四年，先帝大赦天下，我被派往东宫侍奉。弘治十八年，你十五岁，登基。这么多年，朱厚照，我知道你在想什么。”刘瑾和任何一个阶下囚没有区别，没有尊严，没有体面，脏污的衣衫上尽是血迹，蓬乱的花发缠绕结缕，如果他有胡须的话，一定会更狼狈。  
朱厚照的脸色阴晴不定，恨不得立时就将这人剐了，却还要耐着性子套话：“你到底想说什么？”  
刘瑾似乎很是欣赏他为难的样子，畅快地大笑起来，阉人雌雄莫辩的嗓音在这阴暗牢房中更加可怖，仿佛真是地狱来的罗刹。  
“你找不到的！穷极一生都找不到！我诅咒你！生生世世——”  
直到朱厚照离开诏狱，刘瑾嘶哑的吼叫还在耳畔回荡。他赤红着眼，呲着一口血牙，如果不是被铁链锁着，怕是要把朱厚照的喉咙都咬断。  
朱厚照又惊又怒，那的确是不为人知的秘密，连裴文德都不知道，如今却被一名死囚一语道破。  
相传元朝末年，群雄并起，各方势力争夺中原大地，太祖皇帝布衣出身，励精图治，顺应天道，得一绝世珍宝，此物可号令天下，莫有不从，大明王朝就此崛起。  
这当然不是正经史官记载，许多年前机缘巧合之下被太子朱厚照知道，从此在他心里埋下了种子。

裴文德更加忐忑。他不久前才从邵云嘴里听说金柰，方才那宫人提到时，他心惊不已，差点就在陛下面前露出马脚。  
金柰是圣器，也是武器，赋予拥有者至高无上的权力。若是落入心术不正的人之手，则国破家亡。若是落入当权者手中，遭殃的就只有黎明百姓。他的爹娘，就是死在寻找金柰的途中。  
“没有哪个皇帝不渴望得到它。”那夜的密谈，言犹在耳。  
显然陛下也知道这东西……  
心乱如麻之际，朱厚照去而又返。  
两人各自隐藏起了心思，假作不知。  
晚些时候，裴文德昏昏欲睡，迷糊中听到朱厚照的声音：“你快快好起来，我带你出宫玩。”  
他不知道自己应了没有，怎样应的。  
“我们去关外，去江南……去骑马，泛舟，钓鱼……”  
裴文德听着他的描述，想着那些画面，嘴角翘了翘，意识却陷入了混沌。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
个把月前，朱厚照对裴文德说要带他出宫玩。一听就是玩笑话做不得数，裴文德根本没当真的。  
显然是他低估了他的皇帝陛下，朱厚照到底可以跳脱到什么程度，永远不要用常人的标准来度量，反正他永远有办法突破你的底线。  
非战时夤夜逃离宫城的皇帝，大概朱厚照是独一份了，如此目无礼法，实在是前不见古人，后不见来者。  
皇上溜号了，还能怎么办？追呗。  
裴文德跟着朱厚照从德胜门纵马奔出，绝尘而去，将哭天抢地的蒋大人远远地甩在身后。  
白宇对此也很无语，同情地看一眼屁股后头甩得老远的老头，脑中不由得响起魔性的旋律——“王八蛋老板朱厚照带着他的男朋友跑啦！”  
宫墙外的空气都是自由的，两匹千里良驹在官道上激起尘土飞扬。朱厚照单手执鞭，仰天长笑。裴文德想起东宫的日子，自从他从太子变成了皇帝，就很少这样开怀大笑了。  
老臣们都当这位顽主跑一圈遛够了马，总还是会老实回宫的，毕竟想害皇帝的人何止千千万，而皇帝大都是怕死的——没成想这位祖宗是真的不怕死。内阁一众大人没了平日的威严，撞门的撞门，拍案的拍案，心里都把朱厚照骂了千百回。适才居庸关守将来报，陛下与裴指挥已经出关了。  
这回是真的要捅大篓子了。那关外是什么地方？虎狼窝啊！蒙古铁骑虽已不复当年盛况，却始终无法铲除，大明国泰民安，边境上却并不太平，瓦剌、鞑靼常年滋扰。他朱厚照只带一个侍从就敢出关，真是不把自己的脑袋当脑袋！而且皇帝膝下无子，他死就死了，到时连个继位的储君都没有，实在荒唐！  
烦恼都丢给了大臣们，此时的朱厚照整颗心都被澎湃的豪情填满了。他久居深宫，这么多年被老头子们从头管到脚，连出个宫都费劲巴拉，又何曾见过这等塞外风景。勒马放眼眺望，百里之内荒无人烟，茫茫天地唯有黄沙漫卷，这每一寸土地之下，也许都有历朝历代的战士洒落的鲜血，何等的萧索肃杀。  
一贯没什么正形的朱厚照此时脸上的神情是如此肃穆，连裴文德都不敢上前打扰。他想起太祖开疆驱逐外族，建立王朝；想起太宗皇帝一生戎马，平安南、伐蒙古。快意恩仇，杀伐果决，怎么能让他不艳羡。朱厚照从未对任何一个人说起，他也想像这两位先祖一样，沙场点兵挥斥方遒，而不是整天在深宫中听那些人辩论那些狗屁礼法，然后再将这一套套的枷锁反过来扣到他的头上，压得他气都喘不过来。  
朱厚照回过神来，看到裴文德专注望着他的眼神，笑了。至少这世上有一个人，心甘情愿留在他身边，不贪钱、不贪权。当个孤家寡人的皇帝，还能有这样一份真情，够了。  
朱厚照御马慢走几步，两匹马靠到足够近时，探身过去亲了裴文德的嘴。  
此情此景，唯皇天后土、荒烟蔓草、亘古黄沙共见证。

军事前线阳和来了位大官，自称总督军务威武大将军总兵官朱寿，这官名听都没听过，可是偏偏阳和总兵当他大爷似的供着，唯恐招待不周。  
朱总兵官还带了位副兵官雷文泽，二者同进同出，过从甚密。王总兵有次还不小心看到雷副官清晨时分从“朱总兵官”的房里出来，他安排的房间格局他都清楚，“那位”的房里只有一张床。  
朱厚照不想太招摇，还特地化了名，真实身份只有几个总兵知道，底下的将士只道是京中来的大官，绝想不到是御驾亲征。其实说御驾亲征也不准确，毕竟他老人家是溜出来的，若是兵部尚书知道这事，恐怕就要昏死当场。  
军事前线条件艰苦，哪怕已经腾出了最好的房间，却依然连一般客栈的人字房都不如。偏偏这位奇葩皇帝乐在其中，也不嫌条件差，一住下就没有挪窝的意思。将领们有苦说不出，每天都盼着他早点走人。  
如此天天在北地吃沙子，朱厚照也很快乐。宫中哪有这悠闲日子，闲得无事就拉将士们去练兵，抓到偷懒的还要罚，有时躺在草垛上看天能看一下午。时光流转去，他自在得很，像是终于到了活水里的鱼。

当白宇第22次被朱一龙背摔、第17次手脚被他锁住动弹不得之后，他发出了绝望的呐喊：“爸爸饶命——”  
体术他这辈子都不可能干过朱一龙了，反正有觉醒的刺客之魂加持，他跑得够快就行了。  
“不行。”冷酷无情朱一龙，是个杀手，莫得感情，“只要一次万一，下场就只有一个。”  
白宇咽了咽口水，“凉凉，我懂了。”  
“你们还会用袖剑吗？”白·十万个为什么·宇，脑袋瓜里总有各种突发的念头。  
“21世纪有一种更好用的东西叫枪。”朱一龙看他失落地哦了一声，又补充了一句，“不排除有些仪式感强的人还在用吧。”  
白宇想起他曾以裴文德的身份见过的那位老者，他的左手只有四根手指。初代刺客都会切掉无名指以保证袖剑正常弹出，无名断指也成了最早一代刺客身份的象征。直到一位名叫阿泰尔的中东刺客对袖剑做出改良，才让后辈免受断指之苦。  
不管是什么时期哪个国家的刺客，不管他的出身是贵族、海盗还是奴隶，袖剑就像是一种刺客精神的实体化，是一种信仰，深深刻进了每个继承了刺客血脉的基因之中，并永久地流传下去。  
当朱一龙再一次带白宇上天台的时候，白宇像是尝到甜头的小孩儿，脸上透露出兴奋，“龙哥又要带我飞了吗！”  
“不，这一次是你自己飞。”  
白宇还没反应过来，朱一龙已经把他一抱而起，扔出楼外。  
他开始疯狂坠落。  
前两秒钟白宇在心里把朱一龙骂了一顿，后两秒他适应了五脏六腑都不在原位的感觉，然后他的双臂自然舒展开，像一只鸟。呼啸而过的风不再尖锐，而是像只手那样承托起他的身体。白宇放松身体，让自己向后倒入大地。  
这一回他们一先一后落入草丛，激起落叶飞散。白宇仰面陷在其中，他的心脏已不像第一次那样鼓噪不安，而是平静得出奇。  
朱一龙怕他摔傻，抬手摸了摸他的额头。  
“哇哦……”白宇后知后觉发出感慨，“我都不知道自己什么时候学会的。”  
见他没事，朱一龙收回了手，“你一直都会的，只是你不知道而已。答案就在基因里。”  
“哥哥，你是怎么成为刺客的？”白宇看着天空，悄悄地碰了碰一旁的手。  
朱一龙没有躲开，然后他感觉到有一根手指蹭了蹭他。朱一龙无声地笑了。  
“天生的。所以我想，被历史误解的朱厚照，骨子大概里是个刺客吧。”说完这句，他不再默不作声忍受白宇小拇指的骚扰，张开手掌直接把他的手包住了。  
白宇笑得眼睛都眯起来。  
身下的草垛散发出草本植物的清香，天幕好像一张蓝色的大毯子盖下来，他们闭上眼睛，时间仿佛静止了。

裴文德睁开眼睛。他不知怎么回事在校场的草垛上睡着了，醒来第一眼，就是身边的朱厚照叼着草茎一翘一翘的悠闲样子。  
这才是他本来的样子，像个无忧无虑的少年。

北地还有一好，酒好。  
北地的烈酒也与京中大为不同，最适宜端起海碗豪饮，什么皇家礼仪，都是狗屁不如的东西，哪有一醉方休来得痛快。  
“醉里挑灯看剑，梦回吹角连营……”已露醉态的朱厚照面上飞红，挑的不是灯，而是裴文德的下巴。他解起人腰带来倒是又稳又快，丝毫不像个醉汉。  
裴文德腰身细长柔韧，平日里朱厚照最爱看他穿着飞鱼服的英姿，此时虽是乔装过了，却是风采不减。朱厚照一手就能将他揽入怀中。  
接下来的剧情闭着眼睛他都知道，白宇本来已经接受了这个设定，可是自从朱一龙跟他交过底，再要和他亲热，白宇就不太好意思了。  
朱厚照，或者说朱一龙，完全不知害臊二字该怎么写，直接把人往床上压。  
“龙哥，不那个什么应该也不影响主线剧情吧……？”白宇偏了偏头躲开他的嘴，做最后的垂死挣扎。反正他俩都互相明牌了，只要保证历史的大方向就行，床戏大概属于“可以但没必要”的范畴，不干也不会有太大影响。  
对方不说话，也不松手，只是静静地看他。朱厚照看上去比朱一龙年轻些，很多时候言行举止像个小孩儿，虽然还是那张脸，但气质差距很大，白宇敏感地察觉到现在这个压着他的，已经不是原版皇帝了。  
“可是我想这样。”  
好看的眉眼专注地望着白宇，让他心跳得很大声。朱一龙放软眼神，桃花眼含水，像是要溢出一般，指尖轻轻挠了挠他的手心，柔声道：“可以吗？”  
白宇上头了，只剩下三个字在他脑海中回荡——我可以！  
这事白宇也做过很多回了，但他很清楚今天和以往任何一次都不一样，因为现在摆弄他的人不是朱厚照而是朱一龙。  
也不知道是练武之人的身体特别好使，还是裴文德的身体已经被朱厚照做熟了，总之童子鸡白宇跳过了菜鸟司机新手上路这一步，直接进入快乐驾驶阶段。  
被顶得几乎灵魂出窍的白宇想，回去还是要多锻炼体能，拉拉韧带什么的，才能保证今后的开车质量啊。


End file.
